


Okay!

by HMSquared



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anger, Cameos, Computer Crashes, Cranky Jack, Headaches, One Of My Favorite Things, Random & Short, Sarcasm, Silliness in the author's notes, Sleepy Jack, Stabbing, vlogging - Freeform, whining and complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Jack is really stressed during filming and says something that sets Anti off.





	Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic I came up with today. Enjoy!

Jack was having a very bad day. He hadn't gotten any sleep and, as such, was suffering a massive headache. Nothing had helped, not even one of Dr. Schneeplestein's "miracle drinks."

He was vlogging today, which should have been simple enough. However, sitting at the computer zany beyond relief, Jack began talking to himself. And after fifteen minutes of this, the topic turned to the egos.

"People ask me which ego I like best," Jack chuckled as he worked. "And I guess the answer is none of them. Schneep doesn't know when to stop talking, Chase is always complaining, and JJ never explains what he wants. And Anti...he's the worst offender of them all." Anti, who was walking down the hall, skidded to a halt. His sneakers squeaked on the floor, but Jack didn't hear it. He was too busy whining.

"Don't get me wrong, he's  _decent_...except he always wants to murder you! You can't have one conversation with him where your safety isn't a factor!" At that moment the editing software crashed. "FUCK!" Jack screamed, throwing his hands into the air. Putting his head on the table he growled, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten up today. I told myself I was going to sleep...oh, just kill me now." 

It was an innocent comment. Nothing in Jack's brain told him he was in trouble. But he was, for the second he heard that Anti traveled back down the hall to the kitchen. He could do many things, but killing people with his bare hands wasn't one of them.

Leaning forward in his chair, Jack watched as the reload bubble spun, mocking and taunting him. His hands were on his face, eyes peering through his fingers in a tired, "I'm done with life" expression. The door was open, so he didn't hear Anti come in.

Anti was in a daze. He had been annoyed by Jack's complaining (their fearless leader had been bitchy all day), but he didn't know about the lack of sleep. In any other situation, none of this would have happened.

The knife went through the chair and plunged into Jack's body, knicking his right lung. Anti continued to stab, not stopping until Jack crashed onto the floor. Ironically, the reload button disappeared, replaced by the video from earlier, untouched.

There was blood on his hands. Dropping the knife, Anti snapped back into focus, shaking. Pain was filling him, fear from the other egos. Anti could happily confirm that reading other people's minds was a terrible skill to have.

"Why did I do that?" Anti sunk to his knees, staring at Jack's frosted-over eyes. "You were unhappy...why did I kill you?" He was growing tired...everything was fading. A welcoming warmth bubbled in his body. Shutting his eyes, Anti smiled as the world snapped him up.

The house was quiet. It was a beautiful day outside. Inside it was a warzone, but outside...everything was fine.

 

 

P̡̼̲͙͕̑́̎͝á̩̤̞̂̊ṱh̨͚͉̠̒̐̈́͘e̗͍̞̗͊̑͂͂̎͢t͖̱̅̔͆͢ḭ̧͇̱̥͒̈̆c̜͗.̭͇̹̍̈̽͢͞ ͓͓̰̙̊̃̔̓ͅS̩͓̘̲̈́̓̽̉ĩ͓̘̦̦̼̿͑̑͘m̨͇̔̕p͚͔̹̈͘l̠͇̥͗̍̓̕͜y ͎̉͢͝p̠͑ä̠̱͉͚̗́̂̿̾͐ẗ͎̘̝͎͛́̊h͙̘̟͙͌̊͝ȅ̱̯̥̾̀t͈͕͙̞̫͒̈́͞į͖̜̋̋̈́̓͜c̨̍.̛̦͕̦̈́͗̾͟͞ͅ ͉̭̩̆̉͠D̢̰̻͌̈́̏͟į̛͚̝͚̳́̽̑d̮̞̠͐̌̽ñ̼͕̠͎̂͘̚'̱̑t̡̛̹͔̾̕ ̢̯̦̿̇̈ḩ͘e͙͇͋͝ ̧̠̝̾̄̂̌͟ͅk̜̥̾̐n̫̊ŏ̗̞̣̚͠w͙̭͂̕ ̩̞̟̝̋̈́̕͝ţ̟̊̂h̛͈̻̝̘͒̈́͌ͅą̰̘̺̂́̂̋t̙̒ ̲̊w̜̥̑̕h̤͊̒͜͜͡e̱̊n͎̻̬̬̒̈́̎̾ ̨̛͉̘̺̾̔͡ỹ̨ơ̠͖̕̕͜u̡͚͆̈ ̼̘̉͒k͍̃i͈͇͗l̲͔̐̂l͎͠ ͓̓ỹ̘̳͚͓̃o̬͙̰̊̆̓̅͟ų͙̤̾̆͡r̢͆ ̘̞̉̓c̼͒r̮̖̽̈̊͟͜͝e̢̬̬̱͊͌͑̃ã͓̱̓t̨̾or͔͓̉͆͑̐͜ͅ,̟̪̇̒ y͎̰̟̓̓͐ö̲̹͎́̾͠u̧̳͔͂͐͐͜ ̭̫͎̌̉̋k̲̯͙̳̪͌̂̊̽̕į͙̽͘ͅĺ̘̘͒̕ͅl̛̮̦͈̻͌̍̿̌͟ y̦͘o̧̼̖̥̅̏̐̃u̢͉̟̦̿͊͌͐r̢͚̹̅͆̉̔̕͢͜s̟͔̎̿̃̽͟ͅę̒͗̀͜ͅlf ̺͖̮͑͆͆͑ͅt̰o̮̺̓̄ö̢͓͒?̙̪͙̙̆̄͝

**Author's Note:**

> You weren't expecting Ace, were you? This isn't going anywhere, I just felt like including her.
> 
> Yo̧̗̥͔̓͋̕͞u̦͗ ̖̟̿̿̾͜a̯̟͑̔̚͟c̺͓͉̩̘̾̏̒͑̒t̘̂ ̢͓͛̋l͓̟͋̕i͖̳͉̓̿̋kệ̡̛̪̠͓̇͂͋ ̤͖̬̄͌̈́y̤͓̻̼̽͂̈́͌͟o̧̫͒̌ū̢̜͎̹̿̾͝'̺̺̺͒̏͊r̨̯̻̊̎͡e̯̼̎̆ ̘̟͂̕ĩ̥͓̼̅̒͝ͅn̩̜̬̰̥͆̉͑̅͆ ̯̂ċ̤ǫ͓̲̫̞̌͌̈̏̔ṋ̫̳̭̍̅̌͡ţ̗̞̈́̏̚r͚͌o̡̘̿͋l̏͟.̦͍͙͈͈̋̃͘͘
> 
> Shut up!


End file.
